Demoralizing Shout
and later.}} , |ranks=1 |debuff_desc=Reduces physical damage caused by 10%. |debuff_dur=30 seconds }} Demoralizing shout is a flat rate damage reduction shout. Functionality Demoralizing Shout is a 10 Rage ability that reduces damage by 10% in a 10 yard radius. Demoralizing shout will pull non-hostile monsters and will put you into PvP mode if it hits nearby hostile players while in your own territory, so be careful with it. Talents .]] * : Reduces the Rage cost of your Pummel, Demoralizing Shout, Intimidating Shout and Challenging Shout by 100%. Tips and tactics * Usually useful while tanking, as you want take less damage. * Brings stealthed units out of stealth if it hits them. * Obviously this skill should be used when fighting multiple mobs where its effects are multiplied. However it is even worth using against a single enemy, even one that is slightly inferior. The damage reduction is noticeable and it is cheap to apply. For solo grinding on melee mobs, many warriors start off with a charge followed by demoralizing shout. * Be aware if there are neutral mobs nearby using demoralizing shout (or any other debuff) will cause them to turn hostile. * Does not break crowd control. * Does not stack with the warlock spell Curse of Weakness, and neither with the similar druid bear form skill Demoralizing Roar. The curse is generally the strongest, but can be overwritten by a talented shout. An untalented shout can be overwritten by a talented roar. Notes *Cannot be used while silenced. *Your opponent's Attack Power can not be reduced below zero. *It is strongly advised to debuff the enemy AP for the mobs/bosses that rely on heavy melee damage. In Vanilla Many players do not realize that NPCs use different AP scales than players. While players gain 1 DPS per 14 AP at all levels, NPCs do not. Lv60 elites have been tested to gain about 1 DPS per 2 AP; this means NPCs are affected much more strongly by changes to their AP. For stronger encounters (such as raid bosses), the testing indicates that they have a similar amount of AP, but their damage scales up significantly faster! When you consider many bosses have attacks that deal a multiple of their normal damage, then the stacking effect of AP becomes very apparent. For example: * : Normal: 1867 - 2476 damage. With demo: 1512 - 2121 damage. (-16.3%) * : Normal: 5491 - 7281 damage. With demo: 4448 - 6238 damage. (-16.3%) For most level 60 encounters, the observed AP value appears to be ~300 AP. Also, the damage contribution from that AP is ~30% of the NPC's total melee damage. This implies that reducing the NPC's Attack Power to zero will reduce their melee damage by ~30%. So on those encounters, you should apply Demoralizing Shout and Screech, to fully debuff the target's AP. In Burning Crusade For level 70 encounters, preliminary testing has shown that the AP value has not increased drastically (~340 AP). However, the damage contribution appears to have decreased, to around 15% of the NPC's total melee damage. Source: http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=102782410 This range is consistent with Beast Lore results for testing the effects of modifying the AP of NPCs. Patch changes * * * References See also * - Warlock ability * - druid ability * - Hunter * - Carrion Bird pet ability * - death knight ability * - paladin ability External links Category:Warrior abilities Category:Area of effect spells